A New Phantom
by La Ange De Le Masque
Summary: This is the sequel to The Life I've Never Known it is about Erik's and Christine's kids. So please, all of those who liked the first story, please R&R, for I would like to know if this is any good.
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs. Butler: **Thank you for reviewing, I love your name BTW, I hope you enjoy the sequel.

**Angeloftheoperahouse:** Okay, okay, okay, I will write the freakin sequel, but only because I love you so much.

**mrsgerrybutler13: **I'm glad you loved the story, I am also happy that you want a sequel, I lost like 3/4 of my readers half way through the first story.

**(This is a sequel to "The Life I've Never Known" so if you haven't read it, I don't know, you might get it, but you might not. I am very thankful to all those who read the last story faithfully, and I hope you all enjoy this story. P.S: I don't know what to call this so for now it will be "Untittled")**

Chapter 1: Masquerade

Eminique looked at his pocket watch and wondered why women always took so long to get ready. He shut the flap of the watch and admired the engraving on the front. He had gotten the watch on his 11 birthday, which had only been 5 years ago.

"GABRIELLE!" he yelled although she was in the next room. "WE NEED TO GO."

"I'm coming." he heard her yell from behind the door.

About 30 seconds later, Gabrielle came out with her head down, and still pulling on her gloves. She looked up at her brother and smiled.

"How do I look?" She asked going up on the balls of her feet then quickly going back to flat feet.

"You look great, now let's go, Mother and Father have already left."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and walked off after her brother. Eminique waited with the carriage door open, as Gabrielle took her time to walk to the carriage. While standing there, Eminique pulled his head back and stared at the sky, finally Gabrielle reached the carriage. Eminique helped her in, and got in after her. They were both silent for the whole ride, and after about 10 minutes of the silence, the carriage came to a stop. Eminique got out first, and helped Gabrielle out. Today was Gabrielle's 12 birthday, and in celebration, her Mother and Father had decided on throwing a Masquerade, but since her Father still had a problem with going out in public, they had decided to have it at her Mother's best friends house, Meg. She looked up at the three story house as she walked up to the thick oak door. Eminique knocked and waited for the door to open, although he had been told a thousand times by Meg, that he was to walk in, not knock. Christine opened the door and instantly grabbed Gabrielle in a hug.

"You look so beuatiful." Christine said as she pulled away from the hug.

Gabrielle smiled and walked past her mother intothe house. She reconized family friends, her friends and her Mother's and Father's friends. Although all of the people there were good friends, her Father stayed in the shadows, just looking at all the things that were going on. After about 15 minutes of visiting with her guest, Gabrielle was asked to dance by one of her Mother's friends sons, and she didn't want to be rude, so she was swept onto the dance floor by the young gentleman, and started into the waltz. The song ended, and Gabrielle curtsied to her partner, and walked off to find her brother. She found Eminique standing against a wall talking with her father. Gabrielle didn't like to interupt when her Father and brother got into a conversation, so she walked off once more to find her mother. While walking among the people, Gabrielle noticed a strage face, someone who she had never seen before. She went on her tippy-toes to get a better look at him, but as a person passed, he was gone. Disapointed, Gabrielle walked towards her mother, who was talking with Meg.

"Who was that man?" she wondered to herself as she came upon her Mother.

"Are you having fun?" Her Mother asked noticing the worried look on her daughters face.

"Yes," she said coming back to reality, "Thank you so much for letting us have the Masquerade here Meg."

"Your welcome." Meg said with a smile, then went back into the conversation she had been having with Christine.

Gabrielle wandered around more looking for the stranger who had disappeared into the crowd so mysteriously. She found him standing against a wall, and started in his direction. But he was gone into the crowd once again.

**(I had a hard time getting started, but I finally got it. Hope you all enjoyed. Please R&R for if my demands are ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.)**


	2. Who's is the Face in the Mask

**(I hope you all enjoyed the last chappie, I am bored, and I was going to wait for reviews to see how everyone liked the first chappie before I went on, but I am bored, so I will write another chappie, just so people can get a better feel for the story, then you guys can tell me what you think about it. So I hope you all enjoy this chappie, and here it is.)**

Chapter 2: Who's is the Face in the Mask

The night ended very late for Gabrielle and her family, for they had stayed late to help clean up. At about Three 'o' clock in the morning, Gabrielle was escorted into her carriage by, of course, Eminique. Her Mother and Father had stayed later then them to finish up the cleaning, but had insisted on Gabrielle on going home, for she had to get up in nearly 3 hours for ballet auditions. Now that she was 12, she was able to become a "ballet brat." That was what her father called the younger dancers, the ones who were still learning the basics. But Gabrielle had been trained by her Mother for years, so she was more advanced than most children her age. She thought about what it was going to be like at the auditions, she had only met MM Firmin and Andre' once, they seemed like nice people, she hoped that they were as nice at auditions as they were when her Mother introduced her to them for the first time. The carriage came to a jerky stop and Gabrielle was yanked away from her thoughts.

"Are you coming Gabby?" Eminique asked using his pet name for her.

Gabrielle took his hand and stepped out of the carriage. Once they were back into their home under the Opera Populaire, and changed out of her dress, Gabrielle laid in bed thinking of the day ahead. Sleep did not come easily, it never had, unlike Eminique, the moment his head hit the pillow, he was almost unconscious. Their family had always said that Gabrielle slept like their Father, and Eminique slept like their Mother. It seemed like Gabrielle had just barely fallen asleep when her Mother came in and woke her up.

"Gabby, wake up, your going to be late if you don't get up."

Gabrielle rolled over, but sat up only seconds later. She threw off the covers and went to pick out a good outfit to waer. When she was dressed, with her hair pulled up in a tight bun, she went out to meet her Mother in the Library.

"Did you have something to eat?" was the first thing that her Mother said.

"I can't eat anything, I am to nervous, but there is something I want to ask you." Gabrielle said sitting on a chair. "Did you see the young man at the Masquerade yesterday, he was in all black with a white mask that covered half his face, I don't think anyone had a costume like his. I didn't reconize him, so I thought that maybe you would."

" I never saw anyone in all black yesterday, I thought everyone was in bright colours considering the occasion." her Mother said looking back down at her book.

"All wells," Gabrielle said with disapointment, "Well I better go, I don't want to be late."

Gabrielle headed up to the main level of the Opera Populaire, deep into her thoughts. She barely noticed the face of the young gentleman she ran into while walking in the corridor.

"Excuse me," she said with a curtsy, then she reconzied the face as the young man headed off, she turned around, but he was gone into the dark corridor.

While Gabrielle was back stage waiting for her turn, she saw someone in the corner, and reconized the shape as her Father. She headed to the corner casually, she stood against the wall and talked out of the corner of her mouth.

"What are you doing here papa?" She asked looking around.

"I came to wish you good luck, and to watch your audition." the dark corner said.

"The auditions are closed, you aren't allowed to come in." Gabrielle said a little to loud and got some weird looks.

"That never stopped me before." and that was the last thing that was said between the two, for her Father was gone.

Twenty minutes later Gabrielle was called to warm up, she was next, and after ten minutes of stretching, bending, and going over shaky parts of her piece, she was called on stage. The dark figure in Box 3 watched her as she climbed the steps up to the stage, she looked even more beautiful then she had at her Masquerade.

**(Hope you all enjoyed, I had a revilation in the middle of writting this chappie, and I knew what to call it, so I hope you all get a hint from the new tittle, and I hope you all enjoyed this chappie. Please R&R for if my demands are ignored, a disater beyond your imagination will occur.)**


	3. Auditions

**Mrs.Butler: **I love the suspense, I love to make the readers wonder. But I don't want it to kill you, because then you wouldn't beable to find out who it is.

**Erik-Meister:** I am glad that you liked the other story, I am also gald that you like this one. I like this one better then the first one. I don't know why! But yes, I hope you like this chappie.

**Angeloftheoperahouse:** Yes yay for all those things, I am updating, but it doesn't mean I have to do what you say. ButI still love you, because I am your Twit.

**DarkMoonLightBright:** I plan to continue, but only because I have gotten some reviews, I am glad that you like it though.

Chapter 3:

Gabrielle took a deep breathe and stood before the mangers of the Opera Populaire.

"Please say your name and age." Firmin said.

"Gabrielle Daae," she said taking her mother's maiden name, "Age twelve."

"Ahh, the young Miss Daae, I am looking forward to seeing you dance, please begin when you are ready then." Firmin said with a smile.

Gabrielle went to the right side of the stage, and began her piece, she came to the end, her worst part. She was on the left side of the stage she got a graceful running start, and lept, as she lept she rotated so she was facing the mangers, she landed on the balls of her feet, and was instantly on her toes again. She did 3 pirouette's and ended with a graceful leap. (A/N: I used to take ballet, and I am taking a class in September, so I am going off of what I know.) She faced the empty chairs, with the exception of the two seats the mangers occupied. The two mangers were standing and clapping, Andre had a big smile on his face, and Firmin's face was turning red from clapping so hard. Gabrielle curtsied, and looked up to box 5, she saw a dark figure leave, but something else caught her eye, there was someone in box 3, she couldn't make out a face, all she could see was a dark figure. So she curtsied once more and headed for box 3. She walked fast up the steps, avoiding all the people trying to tell her how good she did, but by the time she got to box 3, the dark figure was gone. She turned slowly and headed out of the box, and back down to her home, but as she headed out, someone grabbed each of her wrist and pinned them up against the wall so she couldn't move, and as she turned her head to look at him, she reconized the white mask covering half of the young man's face.

**(YAY, yay for cliffhangers, I hope you all enjoyed sorry it was so short, I promise the next one will be longer. But I still hope you all enjoyed. Please R&R for if my demands are ignored, a disater beyond your imagniation will occur.)**


	4. Closed Audtitions?

**Erik-Meister:** I am sorry about the cliffy, I know that people don' t like them, but I can't help it, it just sorta happend, but yes, I will almost alwayz answer all the reviews, unless I am in a hurry, but for now, I am not. Heh, hope you enjoy this chappie.

**(Hope you all enjoyed the last chappie, and I hope you all enjoy this chappie, I am sorry that the last chappie was so short, I was running out of ideas to put into that chappie, but I hope that this one will be longer. Some of the chappies I write ahead, and some of them I don't, this isn't one of the pre-written ones, just so you know. Well I hope you all enjoy.) **

Chapter 4: Closed Auditions?

Gabrielle turned her head and shut her eyes, hoping that she was imagining things, and when she opened her eyes, the man would be gone. But when she did open her eyes, the young man was still there, holding her against the wall. Tears started to sting her eyes from the pain in her wrist, so she did not turn her head towards him.

"Why are you following me?" the young man asked, his face was so close to Gabrielle's she could feel his breathe on her neck, and when she did not answer, he got angry, "Why are you following me?" he asked pushing her wrist even farther into the wall. Tears of pain started to stream down her face, and the young man loosened his grip as he saw her tears.

"I saw you in the box," Gabrielle said rubbing her wrist, "and I knew that no one should have been in the boxes, these were closed auditions, so I just came to see who is was."

"But why you were always glancing at box 5?" He said motioning towards box 5, "The same box, that is said to belong to the famous "Opera Ghost." Who was in that box?" he asked turning his head slightly, but keeping his eyes on Gabrielle.

"I thought that I saw someone up there, so I tired to see if there really was someone there." Gabrielle lied, she hadn't even noticed that she kept looking up at the box her father occupied. "But what gives you the right to watch the closed auditons?" Gabrielle demanded.

"I only wanted to watch you audition," He said with a smile, "I don't care about the other girls."

"Why me?" she asked, but the young man just turned and disappeared down the dark corridor.

Gabrielle met her father while heading home, and she was unusually quiet.

"Is everything okay?" Erik asked from the shadows.

"Yes, but can I ask you something?" Gabrielle asked after a moment of silence.

"You can ask, but it doesn't mean I'll answer." Erik said.

Gabrielle had a strong relationship with her father, but he still seemed to hide things from her, no matter how close they were.

"Was I looking up at your box frequently during my audition?" Gabrielle asked looking down.

A couple of ballet brats headed in Gabrielle and Erik's direction, and Erik backed more into the shadows and was silent, but when they had passed and were well out of sight, Erik answered her question.

"I did notice you looking up quiet a bit. If that helps any." Erik said, he was curious as to why she was asking such a question, but did not say anything, if he had his privacy, then his children could have theirs, so they were silent the rest of the way home.


	5. Why the Mask?

**Erik-Meister: **Thank you for reviewing, I love to answer people's reviews, it gives me entertainment. Heh, I hope you like this chappie as well though.

**Angeoftheoperahouse: **You won't get to know who this guy is for a little while longer. He is a bit creepy isn't he? Heh, confused are you, hang on tight, you will get your questions answered in time. And I might need to use the computer that you are sitting at to update huh? So quit sitting at it waiting for me to update, and MOVE, so I can use it. Heh, hope you like the next chappie.

**(I hope you all enjoyed the last chappie, sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been in and out of town for 11 days, so I am home now, and will be for a while, for school is starting, and I have to attend. Dang school But now I think that I am going to start writting from POV, because I like to write like that. So I hope you all enjoy this chappie.)**

Chapter 5: Why the Mask?

**GABRIELLE**

As I got back under the Opera House, I started to feel better, more at ease, more peaceful. Right as I entered, I was was intantly smothered by my mother, and as much as it annoyed me, I tried to ignore it. Of course she had her questions, but couldn't they wait till later? But that was mother for you, always wanted to be the first one to know everything. Me on the other hand, I just wanted to go into my room and rest, I was very tired, and although I felt better, I still was worried.

"So how did it go?" Mother asked finally letting me go from her death grasp.

"I thought I did well, the managers seemed to like it." I said with annoyence in my voice, my mother got it and left me alone. I went into my room and took off my shoes, my feet hurt so bad, I hadn't danced this much since I first started dancing. I started to rub my feet when my father entered with out warning. He very rarely did this, but when he did, I knew that business was serious. He sat next to me and was silent. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Is there something that you wanted to talk to me about Pere?" I asked in my sweetest voice, knowing very well what he wanted to talk to me about. He did not raise his eyes to me.

"Why do you pull away from your mother? You know she loves you. Is there something going on that you need to talk about mon ange? You know that I am always here for you." He said finally looking at me.

"I would have told you if there was something going on." I said looking him in the eyes to tell him that I was not lying. My father was the one person that I could not lie to.

"Your mother is very sad, you upset her." father said putting his arms around me in a hug. I returned the hug, and did not say anything, for I was afraid that I might say something even to make things worse. So I sat there in my Pere arms, thinking, until he said that he needed to talk to mother. I gave him one last sqeeze, and he left me.

**EDMUND**

I smiled as I walked away in pleasure, my plan was taking place. I knew very well who was in box five, but how he knew this beautiful young girl, was still a mystery to me, but not for long. Soon I would find out how the "Phantom" knew Gabrielle. So I walked to my small Flat near the Opera House.

"Hello mother." I said to mother who was so pale, she looked sick. Ever since my father left with a youner woman, my mother had taken over the beatings, so when ever home, I tried to be as happy as I could be.

My mother, who was sewing at the moment, looked up, said nothing, and went back to sewing. I knew I was in for it now, but what could I do, I was not yet old enough to leave home, and I had to obey my parents, well now parent.

"Where were you?" mother asked still not looking up.

"I was dealing with affairs at the Opera Populaire." I said knowing that I could not tell her exactly what I was doing, but I also knew that she would want to know, so I tried to make up a lie to be ready when she asked me.

"What affairs?" She asked now standing.

"I went to talk to the managers about them considering my music for one of their productions." I said looking her in the eye, knowing that I could, and would, lie to her as much as it took to keep her out of my business.

"I wish you wouldn't wear that mask. At least take it off when you are in the house." she asked playing it sweet so I would do something for her.

I didn't like to be seen, anywhere, without my mask, my mask hid all the scars that my father had left, mostly on the upper part of my face. I thought that maybe if I tried to please my mother, then I wouldn't be in so much trouble. So I took off the mask, and my mother strode over to me. I flinched when she touched my cheek. I hated anyone to be near my face with out my mask on. So I pulled away, and for some reason, my mother did not loose her temper like she usually did. Something was wrong, but for the moment, I didn't care. I used this opportunity to escape her anger. So I headed to the back of the small house, and went to my room. I laid my head on the pillow, and soon was asleep.

**ERIK**

"Gabrielle would have usually been so talkative after an event like this one. She had danced beautifully, but everyonce and a while she would glance up at my box, and I would disappear as fast as I could, so she would concentrate on her piece. At the end of her piece, she looked up at the box next to mine, which was box three, and she looked terrified, and I could not get her to talk about it either Cheri." Erik told Christine, hoping that it would make Christine feel better that she wasn't the only one being shut out by Gabrielle.

I had wondered why she was so quiet when she was done. It seemed like she was so happy when she finished dancing, then she looked up at box three, and she hurried off the stage. I tried to run over to the next box, but I was to late. The thing that had terrified his Ange. I swore softly, and headed to find Gabrielle. I searched, but couldn ot see her, so I headed back up to Box five, wondering how someone had disappeared without me knowing. I found Gabrielle in front of box three, looking even more terrified, but I did not want to push her to tell my why. So we walked home in slience, while I tried to figure out how I could find out who was in the box next to mine.

**(I hope you all enjoyed. I like to write in POV, it gives more details, and it makes chappies longer. Heh, okay, so the young mans name is Edmund for all those who were confused on who that was, and he knows who is in box five, but why doesn't he tell Gabrielle that? Heh, those questions will remain for now. I hope you all enjoyed, please R&R, for if my demands are ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.)**


End file.
